rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark twisted love of three: Insest RP
An Insest love between me and Sovash. This is about the Dark storm's children, and the main three that will be looked at is Nero Darkenson, Hanail and Janile Darkensons; The oldest brother and the twin sisters ^^; Yes a three way, or really two loving one person |3 Characters *Hanail and Janile Darkensons{Y-Tiger} *Nero Darkenson {S100} Ch.1: The normal life style, or is it really? *Out wherever Dark Storm and Ebony had picked to settle for a home, The twins were outside just chatting since they had nothing to do.* Hanail: You think Older brother would play with us? Janile:I doubt it sis, he never does.*she grunted in her normal emotionless reply.* He is too bust simple cutting away at wood... Hanail:*she frowns when Janile said that*Mm... Somehow we got to get Brother to do ''something ''with us at lest. Janile:*glance to Hanail*sis, what are you thinking about? Hanail:*blushes a tiny bit*N-Nothing! I was trying to think of what we can do to get Older brother to play with us, or just simple be around us for maybe a day. Janile:*she sighs*He won't drop training for us, sis. You know that as well as I do. Hanail:*she frowns, glancing to where the training grounds would be*... Nero: *sparing with Froy outside* Your getting good. *sweating a lot* Froy: Nero! *pouts* Why won't you use your powers? *Froy floating in the air using his massive amounts of dark energy* Nero: Because I need to rely without it sometimes. *charges agin keeping up with his little brother without using his powers and blind folding his left eye* Hey, where are your sisters? *Stops sparing* Froy: *stops fighting and runs to Nero* I don't know. *smiles and hugs his older brother...but then a dark pulse shoots from Froy's quills and hist Nero in the face* BIG BROTHER!!! Hanail:*she gasped*Big Brother!! Janile:*Her fur tenses.*!!! Hanail and Janile:*They both starts running to the screen.* Hanail:B-Big brother? *she was highly worry for Nero.* Janile:*Tenses, going to Froy*Froy, are you okay?*she needed to make sure Froy wasn't harmed also, before glancing to Nero. this was one of the rare moments she shown any small emotions.* Nero: *gets up and spits out blood* Man. Looks like I let my guard down. *pats Froy's head* Froy: *crying* I-I-I Di-Didn't Mean I-I-It! *cries and cries* Nero: *smiles patting his head* I know. Hanail:*looking at Nero, worry.*Y-Your going to be alright, right big brother? Janile:*Comforting Froy, even through she is pretty emotionless, Hanail's emotions is used to comfort Froy* Nero: Yea, I'll be alright. *pats her head* But Froy. You can't control your powers when mom and dad aren't around. *sighs* So I'll take you to mom and dad in Vexian city tomorrow. They'll bee there for about 3 months due to a meeting so it's best I take you there. Froy: *sniffles but buts on a smiles* O-Ok. Hanail:*she was blushing a tiny bit, but only Janile notice. Hanail was trying to think of how she could have Nero pay more attention to her while Froy was away with mother and father* Janile:*Has let go of Froy as she sees he is in a happy mood now, before looking to Hanail*...?...Mm... Nero: *picks up Froy piggy back style-* I'll be back soon so don't worry *a few hours later Nero: *back from dropping off Froy* That took a bit longer than I thought. *sighs and sits on the couch* Janile:*Seem to be chilling out next to a wall*That is because Vexian City is longer, and you were carrying younger brother. *she glance to the kitchen.*Mmm... I believe Hanail will be making you something due to your long travel to Vexian city and back... If you are fine with that, of course. *she closes her eyes.* Nero: *yawns and lays back* Ok. Janile:*she was thinking*I am wondering what Hanail is thinking... Lately I haven't been able to read her mind.... Nero: that's what's been bothering you? She's been acting a bit....clingy lately more than usual. *takes the bandana off his eye that's yellow* It's a good thing I wasn't hit in this eye. Things would have gotten worse. *looks serious* Janile:Yes, she appear so but she really just want to spend time with you. Also, that is very true. Nero: *sighs* Yea. That's true. But I'm not a brother like Theroy who can smother his sister in love so thick a bitter knife can cut through it. *stands up and looks at Janile* I'm just not that type of person but I do care for you two and your brother the best way I can. *smiles a bit but even that's hard for Nero* I'll be upstairs taking a shower. I stink from practice. Janile:*she sighs*That is very hard for you and I to show much emotions, I take the harder part of it.*she slightly narrowed her eyes*Hanail would do anything, even if I try to tell her it is useless... *she glance away.*Hanail is just an emotional person... Nero: *smiles a bit* True. But I like both of you just the way you are. *pats her head* We may be known as emotionless but that's just how we live and it's not all true. *walks down the hallway to the bathroom* Janile:*she sighs* Hanail:*Walks out, but frowns*Janile, Where is Nero!? Janile:Taking a shower. Hanail:Oh... Nero: *in the shower* Mmm. *washes his hair* I hope mom, Froy and dad are having a good time in Vexia...*grabs his towel and dries off* Hanail:*she has set the food down that was on a tray at the table so Nero could see it. She leaves to her room.* Janile:*she was still in the room, thinking.* Nero: *changes his clothes and heads to the table and see his tray and smile* Thank you Hanail. *finishes his food and walks outside and meditates ontop of the roof* Janile:*she sighs, telling Hanail that Nero ate the food* Hanail:*staying in her room, sighing softly to herself.* Nero: *sits meditating as dark flames appear around him; his left eye shines as bright as the moon* Mmmm. I wonder if both of them are asleep? Janile:*she was noted having left to the training area and was practicing, but no signs of Hanail* Nero: *sees Janile and jumps off the roof and walks to her* Wanna sparing partner? *smiles a bit* Janile:*she looks to him*I believe that is okay, for you to spar with me is rare. Nero: *chuckles to himself* That is true. I'm not the best at family training unless it's to improve Froy's life. *takes out his special knives with a chain on them and at the end a metal ball* But I can't resist a spar, you should know that. Janile:True, but Hanail can not spar due to her weak figure...*A Shadow chain appear that is likes Ebony's chain* Nero: Yes, but she's special in her own way *lunges forward and swings his arm with the knife! trying to send the metal ball at the end at her* Janile:*She bounces the ball.with the dark chain as to snap towards him.*Yes... But, due to her powers that are not the same as mine, she doesn't spar... Nero: That's true, but not all of our powers are the same which makes us useful in different categories *uses his knife to hook the chain and grab her closer* Janile:*Her right eye glows as she suddenly flew over him, the chain pulling free of the knife.* Nero: *throws his knife in her direction and hooks her* Too slow little sis. *pulls her down* Janile:*She lands on her feet and grabs the chain before pulling it quickly* Hanail:*Watching from her window.* Nero: *gets pulled by her but grabs her and pins her down with his knife at her throat* I win sis. Janile:You don't seem to notice how much I held back. *narrowed her eyes.* Nero: *gets up and helps her up* I noticed. *his left eye glows* I can see almost everything with my left eye. *smiles a bit* But i do admit you and your sister together can take me down...and Froy going berserk is a different story Janile: That is simple because me and my sister use each others abilities in formations, chaining it up so no one can simple guess. Nero: Thats why I never try and fight you two at the same time. *pats her head* I'll check on your twin. I could seance she was watching our sparing practice. *walks towards the house* Hanail:*She stays in her bed, wrapped in blankets as her thoughts just wonder her head*... Nero: *walks into her room and sits in a chair* Hanail...you ok? I seance you were watching our battle. Hanail:*Hugging the blanket*I just feel a bit left out... Nero: *feels a bit sorry* Im sorry you feel left out. *pats her head* Hanail:*blushes a tiny bit*... Nero: *smiles a bit* Next time I'll do something with you ok? *smiles and loos at her more closely* Hanail, you look a bit red. Do you have a fever? Hanail:N-No, I should be fine.*trying to hide her blush.* Nero: *checks her temperature by putting his forehead on hers* You don't have a fever but your red..mmm...*looks puzzled* Hanail:*she blushes a tiny bit.* Nero: *looks puzzled* You ok Hanail? *gets closer* Hanail:*Blushing bright red at how close he was*U-Um... Category:Sovash stuff Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:Insest Category:Non-Cannon Category:Mess Up RP